Timey Wimey
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Somehow Cedric's spell he's been practicing accidentally sends him and Sofia into the past. Now all Cedric has to worry about is making sure Sofia doesn't find out about "certain incidents" regarding him and his original attempts to obtain her amulet. (Also, ignore my in-story description. This IS going to be a multi-chapter! Gasp. lol)
1. Timey Wimey

Timey Wimey

Summary: Somehow Cedric's spell he's been practicing accidentally sends him and Sofia into the past. Now all Cedric has to worry about is making sure Sofia doesn't find out about "certain incidents" regarding him and his original attempts to obtain her amulet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. I also don't own the title. (Hehe)

A/N: YES, that is a _shameless_ Doctor Who reference in the title. If you're not sure as to what it's referencing, just type that title into your favorite search engine, and the first video that pops up should answer a few questions…and then beg a thousand more! :) And to be honest, this idea came to me while watching the little song/dance "Helping Hand" on the "Baileywhoops" episode. That song is just so _catchy_! I had to watch it five times in a row. (And the fact that Christian Borle plays Slickwell just makes it 100 times better!)

A/N 2: I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or a multi-chapter, so we'll see what happens. :)

"_There_," Cedric sighed as he tapped his wand one last time to a watch that resembled something Baileywick would own. He'd been practicing a specific spell he'd learned years ago when he and Greylock had ventured into the—shall we say—_lesser researched_ area of the library at sorcery school. It involved time tampering, though he didn't necessarily plan on actually using it at the moment.

Then again, who knew? It was possible that it could come in handy one day. If, for example, something bad were to happen in the kingdom (he didn't want to venture into his mind to determine _what_, since they'd had more than enough trouble with the likes of Ivy, Nettle/Sascha, and Slickwell lately), then there would be an alternative option he could present to the king if need be.

"Well, at least it sounds good, right, Wormy?" He grinned toward the raven, who was preoccupied reading over some passages in his spell book. He knew Wormwood was smart, but to see his companion actually _reading_ something still baffled him. "Wormy?"

Wormwood huffed and looked up at Cedric, a silent and forced caw tumbling from his beak, before he went back to the book.

"You really are a bookworm, aren't you?" Cedric grasped the watch and slid it around his neck for safe keeping. He glanced toward the door when he heard a familiar knock. "It's open, Princess Sofia."

The brunette princess walked inside, a smile on her face. "It _is_? That's a first." She giggled as she hopped onto a stool in front of the table, where all of Cedric's recent work was scattered. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well…" He paused and tapped his fingers against the watch dangling around his neck. He smirked. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Better than James and Amber," she said honestly, receiving a sarcastic smile from her mentor.

"True. All right, but listen—this is top secret stuff. You can't even let your parents know about this."

Sofia frowned and leaned forward curiously. "It's nothing _illegal_, is it, Mr. Cedric?"

"Of course not!" He paused and thought, '_At least I don't think so…_' He shook his head. "It's just really…fragile…right now. I'm working to get the formulas and spells just right, and I can't have it messing up; otherwise, who knows what might happen?"

The girl blinked. "What exactly are you working on?"

"Time travel…" The moment the two words had left his lips, he knew he'd probably made a huge mistake.

"_Really_?!" Sofia gasped with wide eyes. "Oh, Mr. Cedric! That's awesome! Think of all the things we could do—or _see_! We could even see the _dinosaurs_!"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "A method of potential travel to anywhere and anytime in the history of the universe, and you want to see a _dinosaur_?"

"They're cute…"

"Yeah, well, you won't think they're so cute when one of them is gnawing your arm off."

Sofia made a face and whined, "Mr. Cedric… Don't joke like that." She smiled brightly all of a sudden. "Can we see when I was born?"

"I don't see why not…" He shrugged as he cleared away a few useless books for the time being.

She then grinned. "Can we see when _you_ were born?"

The sorcerer flinched as he turned back to her. "W-What? No!" He folded his arms over his chest. "I was a horrendous-looking baby, according to my sister, so I'd rather stick to adult years, thank you very much."

"I bet you were adorable," the princess countered with a giggle.

Cedric chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly before clearing his throat. "Th-That's still…if this thing works, which is why I need your help—that of my apprentice, correct?"

Sofia grinned and wielded her training wand. "I'm your mini sorceress! Just lead the way."

A few hours into their study and review of time travel, Sofia was growing sleepy and yawning more frequently. Cedric offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted gratefully.

"Wait," he said finally. "I think I have it." He waved his wand and recited, "_Tempus reverse; dimittam omni termino. Natus in praeteritum_." His eyes widened when the watch around his neck started glowing, and then he realized what he'd just said: _Natus in praeteritum… Live the past._ "Oh, no…"

"What?" Sofia asked, hurrying over to him in worry. "Mr. Cedric, what's going on?"

"I said the spell wrong!" He waved his wand frantically. "N-Not 'Live the Past!' 'Demonstrate the past!' _Demonstrare praeteritum_!"

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia held onto him as she saw him beginning to fade away.

They both disappeared, leaving behind a shattered teacup, a scattered assortment of spell books and papers, and a very confused raven.

To be continued…

(So that's it for chapter one… I have some ideas I'm getting down currently, and I'll try to have chapter two up as soon as possible. I'm also working on a few other stories—a few readers' requests and one very interesting story dealing with our beloved Wormwood. :D I also had an idea involving Clover, thanks to coming across a Wayne Brady song—sniffle, it was _so_ beautiful!—so, we'll see how that goes. I'm finally getting my 'writing groove' back, so sit back and enjoy the ride. And as always, thanks for your reviews and kind words! You all really do keep me going. :) ~AquaTurquoise)


	2. Catchy Tunes

Timey Wimey

Summary: Somehow Cedric's spell he's been practicing accidentally sends him and Sofia into the past. Now all Cedric has to worry about is making sure Sofia doesn't find out about "certain incidents" regarding him and his original attempts to obtain her amulet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. I also don't own the title. (Hehe)

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. And thanks to Royal Detective for the mention of the cover pictures. :) I enjoy making them, maybe a little too much. Haha. And to agentgiggles27, glad to help. Any time! This chapter is based on more recent events. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Catchy Tunes

"Are we…you know…not living anymore?" Sofia asked worriedly with her eyes shut tightly while she remained clinging to Cedric out of fear.

"I assume we're still alive," Cedric drawled sarcastically as he tapped her head, making her open her eyes. He gestured around, indicating that they were in the kitchen. "We're just not in my workshop anymore…"

Sofia blinked. "I thought you said that watch was a time travel device." She glanced around. "It works more like a teleportation device, apparently."

Cedric smiled proudly for a brief moment at the girl's astute recognition of the difference between the two types of devices before clearing his throat. "Well…time travel kind of does both. It _transports_ you to a _time_…frame." He also took his chance to observe the kitchen. "Everything looks relatively the same. Now we just need to figure out what time period this is."

They heard a commotion and very familiar voices, so they decided to take cover behind a nearby table.

Before the voices grew closer, Cedric looked toward Sofia seriously. "No matter what happens, we must stay out of sight. If we happen to be seen, we could throw off the entirety of whatever has already happened in our present time. Understand?"

The princess lifted a hand to her head as she laughed lightly. "I think so…"

"Don't get caught, Sofia… It's as simple as that." Seeing her nod, he turned his attention to the scene before him. He chuckled lightly. "Ah, Baileywick and yourself… I take it this is from a few weeks ago when he was much clumsier than usual."

"Yeah," she sighed, watching her conversation with Baileywick. She frowned as she also saw Slickwell. "There's that rude guy."

"He does look rather shady," the sorcerer agreed with a smirk. "Now I guess we know why." He blinked when the past Sofia dragged the past Baileywick into the room next to the kitchen and began giving him a pep talk, much like she had a tendency of doing for him. "I see the legacy continues…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Cedric raised an eyebrow as Slickwell began dancing and singing about stealing Baileywick's job. He seemed rather giddy and confident, and the tune was actually catchy, but he had a perplexed look on his face. "Sofia," he whispered, so as not to be heard. Seeing he had her attention, he asked, "Where were you and Baileywick when _this_ was happening?"

The girl giggled slightly. "Right…next door?"

"And you didn't hear _any_ of this?"

"You try cheering someone up by dancing and singing to them, and see if you're paying attention to your surroundings."

Cedric rolled his eyes and tapped her forehead with his wand. "You must _always_ be aware of your surroundings. Don't get so involved in one event that you completely miss what's going on around you."

She sighed with a smile. "Okay, Mr. Cedric…" She huffed and folded her arms. "This guy is too full of himself. There's a difference between being confident and being a complete jerk."

The sorcerer smiled at his apprentice and her evident disdain for the green-clad man. "True…"

"I honestly never liked that guy," Sofia told her mentor as Slickwell left the kitchen after his little show.

"Then why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want Dad saying I was jumping to conclusions," she admitted with a shrug.

"Right, well, I think that's more of a 'Princess Amber' thing. I've told you before—your perception of people is usually spot on." '_Except I have no idea what is going on in that head of hers where I was concerned_,' he thought with a mental shake of his head.

"I guess so." She stood up from behind the table when she realized everyone had dispersed from the area. She smiled toward Cedric and helped him to his feet. "So…any idea how this whole time jump is working?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," he responded honestly with a shrug. He gently tapped the watch with one hand as Sofia clung to his other. "Maybe if I—"

_Whoosh_. Sorcerer and apprentice vanished from the kitchen.

Sofia and Cedric reappeared on the back of one of the dragons from last week. The dragon seemed not to notice as they were soaring through the air.

Sofia squeaked in slight fear before Cedric clasped a hand to her mouth to keep her from blowing their cover. She relaxed when he lowered his hand and quietly instructed her to hang on.

"Where are we now?" Cedric whispered, seeing himself looking rather dazed on another dragon. "And what in Merlin's name happened to me?"

She giggled. "Well…that's a long story." She looked around and nodded. "This is when we were heading back to the castle after Ivy escaped. And look, there's Rapunzel." She pointed toward the girl with long braided blonde hair, who was apparently talking to Amber—nope, no, she was indeed singing…

Cedric shook his head. "Is there a moment in Enchancia or any surrounding areas where people are _not_ singing about circumstances?"

"What do you expect in an enchanted world?" she giggled. "And don't act like you haven't sung, Mr. Cedric. I've heard you."

He paused, color slowly draining from his face. "Y-You have…?"

She rolled her eyes slightly and smiled. "Of course! At Mystic Meadows, remember?"

"O-Oh! Right…" He sighed inwardly. '_That was a close one_…' He frowned slightly, deciding it would be best to change the subject. "Exactly what was Princess Rapunzel doing with us?"

Sofia laughed nervously. "That's…an even longer story…" She unconsciously grasped her amulet as Cedric shrugged and looked at his watch.

"Perhaps we can reappear elsewhere… Hopefully somewhere on the _ground_ this time." He practically glared at the watch as Sofia turned and held onto him. "You don't have to hold on so tightly, princess. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed. "I realize that, but since we're zooming through the air, high above the ground, at a very fast pace…I'd rather not fall." She smiled cutely.

He eyed her with a smirk. "You're too smart for your own good."

"You said the same exact thing just a few weeks ago," she remarked happily with a grin as they vanished again.

The past Cedric glanced around curiously as he still felt rather hazy. "Did you guys hear something?" he asked with a slight slur of his words, indicating he wasn't fully back to normal.

The duo reappeared outside of the castle, on the ground this time.

Sofia blinked her eyes open as she released Cedric and looked around. "Well…at least we're back at the castle… But at what time?"

The sorcerer groaned as he looked toward the family playing croquet. "Oh, no… Not now. Not this."

The princess frowned as she looked back and forth between him and her family. She then gasped upon seeing a rather familiar brunette appear before the family with Baileywick's introduction. "Ms. Sascha?"

To be continued…

A/N: Hmm… :D What havoc could these two possibly cause now? Just a teaser for the next chapter: it will be called "Double Vision." In fact, here is the list of the upcoming episodes:

Chapter 1: Timey Wimey

Chapter 2: Catchy Tunes

Chapter 3: Double Vision

Chapter 4: Blast from the Past (Sofia)

Chapter 5: Blast from the Past (Cedric)

Chapter 6: Shading the Truth

Chapter 7: Wibbly Wobbly (Conclusion)


	3. Double Vision

Timey Wimey

Summary: Somehow Cedric's spell he's been practicing accidentally sends him and Sofia into the past. Now all Cedric has to worry about is making sure Sofia doesn't find out about "certain incidents" regarding him and his original attempts to obtain her amulet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. I also don't own the title. (Hehe)

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter for Timey Wimey. :) I know people are wondering what's going to happen with Sascha and all that good stuff. You'll find out here. Also, I love the speculation on what's going to happen between Cedric and Sofia, as in their friendship. I guess you'll find out about that too! ;) Okay, so here we go!

Chapter 3: Double Vision

Sorcerer and princess ducked behind some bushes to avoid being seen.

Cedric made a disgruntled sound upon seeing his past self appear and introduce himself rather awkwardly. He shook his head in embarrassment as his past self bowed to thin air before trying to overcorrect everything. "Oh, dear…"

Sascha smiled and cooed toward Cedric from the past, using words of admiration and a tone like that of honey, which would have made many melt if they were in the same situation.

Sofia frowned. "That's just kind of…gross," she said as she folded her arms.

"I know," Cedric muttered as he placed a hand to his head. "She's laying it on rather thickly, isn't she?"

"I meant you!" The princess turned toward her friend.

He blinked. "Me?! What about me?"

Sofia sighed. "You fell for that a little too easily, Mr. Cedric. Not that you're _not_ a great sorcerer, but you didn't even know her and went all…mushy." She placed her hands down by her sides after her explanation.

"It's her fault for being so charming," Cedric defended, attempting to redeem himself. "But I learned my lesson… No more tempting sorceresses. They're bad news."

She giggled and smiled, nudging him slightly to show she wasn't seriously disappointed or anything of that nature. "I'm proud of you. You're starting to look at people a little more closely and realize that not everyone is trustworthy, but also that there are people who do want the best for you."

He smiled thoughtfully at her words. "Hmm, I see…" '_How's that for irony?_' he pondered silently. He then looked back toward Sascha, who had the family captivated. "I don't know if I want to watch any more of this."

"Good, because I don't." Sofia grabbed his hand with one of her hands and his wand with the other, tapping the watch and making them disappear.

When the two time travelers opened their eyes this time, they were back at the castle behind a rather large crowd.

"What's going on?" Sofia wondered as she attempted to peak through some people. "Ooh, I can't wait until I grow a little taller—oof!" She fell backwards as a rather excited little boy knocked into her.

"Oops, sorry!" he giggled, smiling, before taking off again.

Cedric rolled his eyes and helped the princess to her feet. "And they call _me_ clumsy?"

She smiled and dusted off her dress. "Can you see what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing important…just the first day you and your mother arrived at the castle."

"Really?!" She ran toward the beginning of the crowd and attempted to peer around them. "Mr. Cedric, can you levitate me or something?"

"Why? You were there—you know how everything went."

"Well, yeah, but I always wanted to see this from _their_ point of view." She smiled sweetly. "Please?"

The sorcerer gave the girl a deadpan look before pointing his wand at her and allowing her to hover a few feet. "Now don't go flapping about or anything. You're liable to crash into something."

"Okay!" She happily watched the presentation of her mother and herself, now over two years ago. "Wow, I look so…out of place." She pointed at the steps. "Hey, there you are!" She grinned down at Cedric. "You look a little out of place too."

"Wonderful," he drawled with a slight smirk. "I guess that's the glue that's kept us together all this time, hmm?"

Sofia smiled brightly. "Aw, Mr. Cedric! What a sentimental thing to say!"

He chuckled and pointed up. "You might want to watch where you're going."

"Huh?" The princess squeaked a little when she knocked her head into a tree branch. "Ow…how do I get down?"

Cedric aimed his wand once more at her and muttered a spell to put her back on the ground.

"By the way," she began with a smile, taking his hand. "I thought the shower trick was pretty neat—even if Dad wanted flowers."

He smiled. "Thanks, Princess Sofia. At least someone appreciates my 'accidents.' Now, can we please traverse to a different time—maybe even our own?"

She shrugged. "I guess we'll see what happens. Your watch seems to have a mind of its own."

"Yes, don't remind me…" Holding the wand to the watch, they disappeared yet again.

Inside the castle, back in Cedric's lab, the two friends reappeared. They were behind a large case with many potions.

Sofia coughed as she fanned away some dust. "Don't you ever clean back here?" she asked pointedly, looking up at her mentor.

"Well, see, I would…but _someone else_ told me she'd do it for me every now and then." He smirked. "Besides, I'm a _royal_ sorcerer—"

"I know. You remind me every week." She grinned when he stared sarcastically at her. "I'm just kidding! Now… Where are we? Not us right now _we_, but the other…we?"

Cedric rubbed his temples. "I'll be glad when this misadventure is done." He gasped when the door opened. "Get down," he whispered quietly, pulling Sofia down behind the case, with just enough room so they could still see. '_Oh, please don't let this be one of my ranting times_,' he thought in a slight panic.

Cedric from the past walked inside and shut the door behind him. He was in a relatively calm and happy mood as he began working on a few experiments and conversed casually with Wormwood. After a few minutes, Sofia and Cedric realized the other sorcerer was working on the duplication spell.

"Uh-oh," Sofia told him softly. "If he's working on that, then that means…" She made a face. "Sofia the Worst…"

They had to stay down for quite some time as they observed the scene unfold. Past Cedric left, chasing after a reluctant Wormwood, who apparently did _not_ want to be duplicated. Later, past Sofia and Clover made their way into the workshop and used the spell she'd overheard. Present Day Sofia was slightly embarrassed for Cedric to see her little plan develop before them, meaning her unusual dishonesty, but he didn't say anything.

When the room was finally clear, the pair made a break for the door.

"Finally," Cedric sighed in relief as they traipsed downstairs. "I have never been so relieved to _leave_ my workshop before."

Sofia giggled nervously as she looked around the corner of the hallway. "Y-Yeah…"

"Sofia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mr. Cedric. I'm just…"

"Cedric?" Baileywick asked as he walked toward the sorcerer and his apprentice. "Oh, and Princess Sofia… I could have sworn you were with Lady Joy." He blinked. "But weren't you wearing that new pink dress?"

The girl laughed lightly. "Um, yeah… I decided to change into my normal dress. It's, uh…more comfortable."

"Oh, I see… But where's Lady Joy?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"She…is in the kitchen! Yeah. She got hungry, so I t-told her I'd meet her there…and then I ran into Mr. Cedric."

Cedric shook his head. Sofia was a terrible liar. She got too nervous when put into that kind of situation, and he could tell she was about to fall apart. "If you'll excuse us, Baileywick, I'll be on my way so Princess Sofia can be on hers. And don't you have a castle to micromanage?" He smirked, making the steward roll his eyes.

"Of course. And I assume you'll be working on something useful for a change?"

"Watch it," Cedric warned as Baileywick just smiled and walked on by. He sighed and looked down toward Sofia. "Sometimes you just want to…shake him. He can be so arrogant." He frowned in concern as Sofia simply nodded. "Are you all right?"

"I'm a bad liar," she responded with a defeated sigh. "Everyone's going to find out what's going on, and we're going to get stuck in the past, reliving every moment up to our current time, which is now the past!" She looked up at him with panicked eyes. "What if we changed something already? What if my amulet gets stolen by Princess Ivy because of something silly we've already done, and we can't stop her this time? Mr. Cedric, I don't know if I can do this!"

"Sofia, breathe!" Cedric dropped to her level and held her arms, urging her to calm down. "Everything will be fine. You've got to get a hold of yourself, though. I can't have you falling apart on me like this, do you understand?"

Taking a deep but shaky breath, the princess nodded. "O-Okay… I'm sorry. This is just…nerve wracking."

"You're telling me." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "How about we get out of here? The next place can't be much worse than this."

"I'm telling you, I saw at least three Princess Sofias," came a voice Sofia recognized as one of the servants. He was apparently heading their way from one of the rooms. "One in pink, and two in purple! It was the strangest thing—maybe the sorcerer is working on a magic trick, but knows?"

"Let's go, now," Sofia told him hurriedly.

Cedric nodded and tapped the watch yet again, making them vanish and reappear in the village, which looked quite different from how they remembered it. "Where are we now?"

Sofia blinked as she looked around. "My…old home." She looked toward a small cottage and saw a tiny girl with curly auburn hair and a simple purple dress chasing a butterfly. "Oh, my…"

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Is that…?"

She nodded. "That's me…when I was three years old."

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, I'm going to stop right there before the next chapter, which will focus on one location for once. Cedric will get to see more of Sofia's childhood and what she was like as a toddler. :D Isn't that adorable?! Hopefully that chapter will be coming out soon. Since I'm finally done with grad school for the semester (HALLELUJAH! Lol), I can focus more on my writing a bit better than I have been. I hope you all are still enjoying! I did get the requests, and I'll see what I can do for some of them, but no promises. We'll just have to see how everything turns out. Meanwhile, I'm off to take care of some other things. Have a good day!


	4. Blast from the Past (Sofia)

Timey Wimey

Summary: Somehow Cedric's spell he's been practicing accidentally sends him and Sofia into the past. Now all Cedric has to worry about is making sure Sofia doesn't find out about "certain incidents" regarding him and his original attempts to obtain her amulet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. I also don't own the title. (Hehe)

A/N: This chapter will introduce Sofia as a little girl, and her father will make his debut in my stories. I'm well aware that we don't have a lot of information on him, and I know we don't know for sure if he is alive or not. I'm going to make this as ambiguous as possible to allow room for what may happen on future episodes, so bear with me. :)

Chapter 4: Blast from the Past (Sofia)

"Do you want to leave?" Cedric asked Sofia quietly as they settled behind a tree to stay out of sight.

"No," she responded with her eyes fixated on her much younger self. "It's like you said, Mr. Cedric." She glanced up at him. "We can go wherever we want and to any time in the universe, but who's to say one time won't be worse than the next?"

He observed her slightly solemn features and frowned a bit. "Your father is around here, isn't he?"

Hesitating, Sofia nodded. "Yes," she answered shakily while still trying to remain calm.

"Hey," Cedric began gently as he knelt to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sofia…"

The young princess sniffed and threw her arms around her friend, hugging him tightly. "I miss him, Mr. Cedric…"

Freezing, Cedric pondered how to react. Sofia hugged him on a near daily basis now. He'd even returned some of them lately. But this was different. She was distraught. How was he to handle this?

"I'm sorry," Sofia whispered as she pulled back slightly and wiped at the tears forming in her eyes. "It's just…I'm grateful for the family I have now, but my dad—my real dad—was special. He's the one who read to me at night and went out of his way to make my birthdays special, even if we didn't have enough money for the fancy things."

Cedric smiled at her mature approach to the topic. Then again, what did he expect from the girl he'd come to know rather well? "As I see it, your real father will always have a place in your heart. Once people enter into your life and make an impact, they never really leave you." He tapped her nose gently with his wand, making her giggle. "Ah, and there's the smile that was missing." He smiled again as she hugged him a little less tightly this time, and he finally returned the hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric." She grinned when she pulled back one final time. "I never actually expected you to be that sentimental."

"Yes, well, a certain princess always seems to bring out the strangest reactions in me." He smirked toward her as she giggled again. "Now who could that be?"

They both paused when they looked to the side and saw a tiny form staring at them curiously.

"Um," Sofia started uncertainly, "Mr. Cedric…is that…?"

"I believe that's you, my dear." He blinked as the three year old version of Sofia tilted her head and stared up at him.

"You're tall!" the girl announced, making Sofia laugh and Cedric blink at her.

"Um…thank you?" he replied uncertainly. "And you're rather short, aren't you?"

Three year old Sofia put her hands on her hips. "I'm not short! I'm _three_!" She then grinned and twirled around. "I like butterflies! My mommy gave me a cookie today. Ooh, and the birdies went, 'tweet-tweet!'" She broke down in giggles as she stopped twirling.

Cedric chuckled and leaned toward Sofia from the present day. "Sofia, I hate to alarm you, but I believe in the past you were a tiny bit spacy."

"Hey," she shot back with a grin, "I was just a little girl. Didn't you say and do silly things when you were little?"

"Come to think of it…I have no idea. Then again, my father insisted on teaching me spells at this age, so I don't think I had much time to be silly." He shrugged.

"What's your name?" the tiny version of the princess asked as she rushed up to Cedric and placed her hands on top of his, watching him closely.

"Uh…" He pondered if he should tell her… Would it mess up something? Would the dynamic between _his_ Sofia and him change if he did?

"This is Mr. Cedric," Sofia announced for him, making the tiny one gasp.

Well, so much for that.

"Mr. Ceedric!" the three year old cooed with a bright smile. "Hi, Mr. Ceedric!"

"Oh, here we go again," the sorcerer groaned as he glanced at the laughing Sofia. "See, this is all your fault. You and your ridiculous mispronunciations of my name seem to have carried backwards into this small child."

"Just correct her, like you did me." She smiled innocently.

"…It took you over a _year_ to listen to me," he informed the girl, making her giggle again. "Why would this be any different?"

The smaller girl took the opportunity while Cedric was distracted to crawl into his lap and take his wand, looking at it intensely.

"H-Hey! Be careful with that—it's very powerful." He attempted to take the wand back, only to have the three year old point it at him with a happy smile on her face. "S-Sofia…"

Present Day Sofia took the little girl from Cedric's lap and held her in her arms. '_Whoa, this feels very weird,_' Sofia thought to herself as a feeling of familiarity and uncertainty washed over her at the same time. Then again, literally holding yourself would probably feel as such. "You need to give Mr. Cedric back his wand," she told the younger version of herself sweetly. "He's a great sorcerer, but he needs his wand to be even better. Okay?"

Little Sofia tilted her head. "A sorcerer?" She lit up. "I always wanted to meet a sorcerer! I like magic!" She giggled and handed the wand back to Cedric, who looked baffled. "I like you, Mr. Ceedric. You're funny."

"It's _Cedric_, but thank you." He smiled fondly at the little one, who yawned and rested against her future self, actually falling asleep. She must have worn herself out. Cedric blinked when the older version of Sofia appeared perplexed. "Sofia, are you okay?"

She nodded, shivering. "This just feels…very strange. I need to get her back to…her normal world." She walked over to a blanket spread on the ground, presumably for a picnic, and placed the sleeping toddler on it before hurrying back over to Cedric. "This is just getting strange, Mr. Cedric," she told him. "I don't know if I can stay here much longer—I'm just feeling very weird."

"It was a lapse in the fabric of reality," he explained. "You literally encountered yourself—that's got to be strange for anyone. We can leave if you wish."

"Yes, I…" She turned when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh, Sofia," a man said gently as he approached the sleeping girl on the blanket. "Silly girl, did you wear yourself out again?"

Sofia gasped when she saw her father collect her past self and hold her closely. "D-Daddy…"

"Birk?" Miranda inquired as she leaned out the door from their small home. "Is she okay?"

He nodded toward his wife. "She's fine—just fell asleep." He chuckled warmly as he carried the girl back inside.

"Please, Mr. Cedric, get me out of here," the auburn-haired girl pleaded as she held his hand. "I'm really not feeling well…"

"Okay, hang on." He tapped the watch around his neck with his wand and transported them to another reality, sighing with relief as they reappeared at the castle in the gardens. He settled them both against a tree and looked toward the princess. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, holding a hand to her head. "I'm better…" She looked around, taking in the familiar setting. "We're back home…" She lowered her head as she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry you saw me like that, Mr. Cedric… I'm not usually _that_ emotional."

He chuckled and nudged her gently, attempting to cheer her up. "It's all right. We all have our moments, right?"

"Yeah…" She blinked at him. "Have you had 'a moment' then?"

"Oh, I'm sure I have…" He shrugged.

"Hmm…" She looked around. "I wonder how far into the past we've gone this time." Her eyes widened as she spotted someone near the water several feet away. She grasped his robe and got his attention. "M-Mr. Cedric…"

Cedric looked in the same direction as his apprentice and sighed. "Well, I guess it's _my_ turn now."

To Be Continued…

A/N: So…I apologize that this was a little more serious than other chapters! Lol. Don't worry, things should be more lighthearted in the next chapter. Tater Tot Cedric (as I've been calling him in my head) is about to make his appearance! :) After this chapter, only three remain. What will be the overall effect of the time travel? We'll find out. ~AquaTurquoise


	5. Blast from the Past (Cedric)

Timey Wimey

Summary: Somehow Cedric's spell he's been practicing accidentally sends him and Sofia into the past. Now all Cedric has to worry about is making sure Sofia doesn't find out about "certain incidents" regarding him and his original attempts to obtain her amulet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. I also don't own the title. (Hehe)

Chapter 5: Blast from the Past (Cedric)

Cedric watched as the much younger version of himself waved his own little training wand somewhat haphazardly. The three-year-old sorcerer-in-training, who looked much the same minus the silver bangs (which wouldn't come until later), was stuttering out spells left and right. At one point, he even accidentally turned a passing bird into a pinecone.

"Ah, no!" the little boy lamented as he lifted the helpless and now inanimate creature into his hands. "I'm sorry. Father just taught me that spell. I must've said it wrong."

"Aw, Mr. Cedric," Sofia gushed with a happy smile, "you were so cute as a little boy!"

Cedric blushed at Sofia's words. "Me, cute?" He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, thanks, Princess Sofia. I suppose I was rather adorable in my own way."

"Cedric!"

Both the sorcerer and his apprentice jumped upon hearing the harsh sound of his father's voice, which appeared to be slightly irritated.

The toddler version of Cedric turned around and gasped when Goodwin the Great marched up to him, his hands on his hips and his eyes searching his seriously. "H-Hi, Father."

"Cedric," the man began, a little calmer, sighing and taking the pinecone from his son's hands. "What have I told you about casting spells without me?"

The little boy made a face and sighed. "If I'm going to practice, 'slow and steady does the trick.' I know, Father, but—"

"Nah-ah-ah, no buts. If you're to take over for me as the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia one day, you need to learn to be more confident and do things correctly." He knelt beside the little boy. "One day, my son, you'll be able to study with other sorcerers in a training school. But until then, you must listen to me. What I tell you is for your safety—not to make you upset." With a tap of his own wand, he transformed the pinecone into a bird again and watched it fly away.

Little Cedric nodded before glancing at his father with a cheerful smile. "Father, may I have a pet one day?"

Goodwin pondered the request and shrugged. "I don't see why not. After you complete a little more training with me, as a reward, I'll get you a companion."

"A what?" he asked, tilting his head.

"A companion—a friend. Animals are not meant to be _just_ pets. They're meant to be confidants, family—the ones you can turn to when humans disappoint you." He smiled and ruffled his son's hair, making the little boy giggle in response. "Come on. Your mother has finished supper, and she's got your favorite dessert too."

"Fly Cakes?!" The three-year-old boy didn't have to be told twice as he took off running for the castle.

Goodwin chuckled and shook his head, following after him.

Sofia smiled from behind the tree where they'd been watching. She looked up at Cedric. "Mr. Goodwin really does care about you, Mr. Cedric. I told you!"

"I'd forgotten about that," he admitted with a slight nod. "Not long after I'd completed some training, he found Wormy for me. We've been inseparable ever since." He smiled fondly before sighing. "And one thing is for certain—my father was right. Animals _do_ help you when the rest of the world disappoints you."

Sofia smiled sadly before taking his hand gently. "Not _all_ humans though…right?"

Cedric chuckled softly and squeezed her hand carefully before using his other hand to tap the watch with his want, making them disappear.

The pair reappeared in the gardens apparently several years later, when Cedric was a teenager—likely about 18. They hid behind another tree several feet away, but still close enough to see and hear younger Cedric. He sat sorting several different types of plants and making labels for them. He glanced up at the bush in front of him and grinned. "What do you think, Wormy?" he asked, showing his companion a bottle labeled _Hocus Crocus_.

Wormwood nodded, seemingly satisfied with the new item.

"So that hocus crocus you had when we needed to borrow some during the science fair," Sofia began with a surprised look, "you've had since you were younger?"

"Yes," he admitted with a shrug. "It used to grow more often, but with the change of the environment over time, it's become more difficult to find."

Teenaged Cedric finished his labeling and smiled. "Father will be impressed, at least. He's going to train me to take over after he retires in a few years, you know."

Wormwood seemed to sigh in worry.

"Don't worry, Wormy! The king and his son may not like me very much, but I'm sure I'll change his mind soon enough." He shrugged, somewhat optimistic in nature. "They mustn't judge a book by its cover, right?"

"Wow, you were actually positive," Sofia said in surprise, giggling softly as her mentor turned to look at her with a pointed stare.

"What does that mean?"

"You've gotten cranky in your old age," she joked, making him gasp. "I'm just kidding, Mr. Cedric!" She giggled again before he reached forward and put a hand over her mouth quickly.

"Shh!"

Teenaged Cedric looked around in alarm. "Who's there?!" he asked, his voice slightly higher in pitch due to fear before he cleared his throat. "I-I mean, show yourself!"

Cedric shot Sofia a keen look before shaking his head and releasing her from his hold. "Not…a…word," he whispered to her. Seeing her nod, he looked back, seeing that his past self had relaxed a bit.

"Must have been the guards playing around again," he told Wormwood, who rolled his eyes. "They really are quite useless. One day, this kingdom will probably be ransacked because of their incompetence."

Cedric shook his head at how accurate that statement had been. Not even a few months ago, Princess Ivy had indeed invaded quite easily, due to…well, Amber first, but also the lack of guard stability. Seriously, when was King Roland going to find better guards anyway?

"Let's go, Wormy," Cedric's younger self stated as he held his arm out, smiling as his friend landed on it and nuzzled his chin affectionately.

"We should do the same," Sofia suggested as Cedric nodded, grabbed her hand, and tapped the watch.

When they appeared in Cedric's workshop once again, they were relieved.

"Maybe we're back in our time?" Sofia suggested with a smile.

Cedric looked back as he heard his door rattling. He pushed the girl into a side closet, following in after her. "Or not," he quipped with an annoyed sigh as he watched a more recent version of himself walk inside. He saw Wormwood caw from the rafters and fly down toward the other version of the sorcerer as he slammed his spell book onto his table.

"Oh, how could I have missed it?" the past version of Cedric inquired to himself as he opened the book, looking through it excitedly.

"What are you doing?" Sofia whispered in confusion, trying to see through the crack of the door.

"Oh, no," Cedric whimpered slightly as he grabbed Sofia back. "Uh, Sofia, there's something you should—"

"After all these years, I can't _believe_ the Amulet of Avalor was right under my nose!" He smirked. "Now, all I have to do is pry it from the princess, and I'll finally have the power to take over the kingdom!" He laughed giddily as Wormwood seemed to snicker right along with him.

The auburn-haired girl's eyes widened as her hands automatically went to her amulet, clutching it protectively as she looked up at her mentor in surprise, her eyes wide and brimming with…were those tears? "M-Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric felt the color draining from his face.

To be continued…

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Yes, I know. I'm mean. :D I have a plan for handling this in the next chapter, but I will say there's going to be a bit of a trust issue these two will need to overcome. Of course… I mean, the girl just heard something she was never meant to hear, right? How are they supposed to deal with this anyway? I guess you'll find out! ;) ~AquaTurquoise


	6. Shading the Truth

Timey Wimey

Summary: Somehow Cedric's spell he's been practicing accidentally sends him and Sofia into the past. Now all Cedric has to worry about is making sure Sofia doesn't find out about "certain incidents" regarding him and his original attempts to obtain her amulet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. I also don't own the title. (Hehe)

Chapter 6: Shading the Truth

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia repeated in a shocked whisper. "H-How… How cou-?"

Cedric reached forward and put a hand over her mouth quickly before he tapped his watch with his wand, making them vanish. He sighed in relief when they appeared outside near the gates to the castle. He motioned for Sofia to stay behind him, but she appeared to be in a catatonic state at the moment. "Sofia, snap out of it," he whispered, trying to keep from drawing the guards' attention. They may be somewhat useless in his opinion, but they weren't completely clueless.

To be honest, he had no idea what time frame they'd arrived in now. He only hoped it would be a time that could possibly solve the dilemma he'd just brought upon himself. Looking over at his apprentice, though, he hoped that solution came sooner rather than later.

A few minutes passed, and Sofia didn't say a word. She was still holding onto her amulet for dear life, and her teary eyes were focused on the ground as she seemed to be piecing together things in her mind.

Cedric, seeing no clues as to what time frame they were in, decided enough was enough. He took the girl's hand and pulled her toward a more secure and private area, hearing no protests from her whatsoever. Honestly, that worried him more than if she were to start yelling at him. He could handle anger; he'd expected it. Incredulity—that was fine. But no response at all? _That_ was scary…

As he had them sit down on a bench away from everyone, Cedric was kind of relieved to finally hear her mumbling her first words.

"So…all this time…" Sofia looked up at the sorcerer with a disbelieving stare. "…You just wanted my amulet, just like Ms. Nettle, just like Princess Ivy…just like every bad guy you helped me fight against?" She suddenly frowned. "Why?" she asked, a little more strongly.

"Sofia, now is not really the time—"

"_Why_?!" she demanded, standing and feeling her tears finally starting to flow. "I thought we were _friends_, Mr. Cedric! I _trusted_ you! I confided in you, helped you, c-cared about you…!" She sniffled and wiped her tears futilely. "Why does everyone want my amulet so much anyway?! Yes, it lets me talk to animals. Yes, it lets me summon princesses when I need…help…" She paused and threw her hands to her mouth, fearing she'd said too much, considering the circumstances.

"I can explain, Sofia; just hear me out." He reached out toward her. He had been surprised to hear the two confessions about her amulet, but now was really not the appropriate opportunity to dwell on that.

"No," she said as she lowered her hands and took in a deep breath. "No, I can't…I can't trust you anymore, Mr. Cedric." She inhaled sharply and felt more tears welling from deep within. "I…" She thought about all the times they'd had together: the fun, the arguments, the jokes, the lessons, the gifts…everything. And that's when she turned and ran.

"Sofia! Come back!" Cedric sighed in dismay as he jumped to his feet and took after her. "If you get lost in this time, you may be stuck here forever!" He groaned in despair as the princess disappeared. "Oh, Merlin…this is one giant mess!" He sighed before running toward where he'd last seen Sofia.

It took several minutes, but he did find her. She had evidently collapsed into the grass in exhaustion, and she was tugging gently at some flowers while ignoring him as he walked up to her. She finally paused and looked toward him. "Is that why you were so willing to teach me all this time?" she asked simply, hating the feeling she had now and hoping her heart would calm down. "Just so you could be near me to take the amulet?"

"I'm going to be honest with you," he told her gently, folding his arms. "If that's not something you want, let me know now."

"No, I want the truth. Actually, I think I _need_ it right now." She sniffed again, feeling a new wave of emotion hit her. This really was a lot harder on her than she thought it was going to be.

"Yes," Cedric started in a strained voice as he tapped his wand to his hand. "At first, I was after your amulet. I was sick and tired of being the second-rate sorcerer who got picked on and overlooked. I figured, if I had your amulet—which, at the time, had little to nothing to do with _you_— I could finally garner the respect I felt I deserved." He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "But you changed things, Sofia…"

"How?" she asked in a whisper, her head down.

"You're the rightful owner of the Amulet of Avalor, and I know about the curse and blessing bit—_I_ was the one who told you about that, after all. Besides, you're like a persistent breath of fresh air." He smirked when he saw a ghost of a smile attempting to appear on her face. "And…you believed in me when no one else did. You stood up for me, put in a good word for me, wanted to learn from me, made special gifts for me—which _no one else_ has ever done… You, um… You've changed me a lot, Princess Sofia, more than you'll probably ever know was possible."

Sofia stared at her mentor for a long time before wiping the last of the tears away. "You hurt me," she told him honestly, seeing him nod. "Don't do it again."

"I promise…" He smiled when she made a hesitant move to hug him before pausing, her eyes growing slightly dim and confused. "Sofia?" he asked in concern, noticing the distant look as she all but collapsed into his arms. "Sofia!" He looked up and gasped as he noticed one of Princess Ivy's dragonflies. So _that's_ the time period they were in… He blinked, thinking they looked familiar but not entirely sure how he knew about them (considering his twice-experienced mind block from a little while back). All he did know was that he had to get her to safety. He held onto the girl and transported them to a different time with the aid of his watch and wand.

Cedric opened his eyes and noticed that, for some reason, they'd appeared in Sofia's bedroom. Her "current time" counterpart wasn't around, so he placed the dazed girl onto her bed. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, gently tapping her cheek to get her attention. "Sofia, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Sofia finally shook her head, ridding her mind of the cloudy haze that had settled over her, before she blinked. "Mr. Cedric?" She smiled innocently, realizing he must have come to visit her. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head. She seemed to have forgotten everything…at least recent events. But he had to check something. "Sofia, what's the last thing you remember?"

She placed a finger to her chin. "You were working on a time travel potion?" She grinned. "And I told you I wanted to see the dinosaurs!" She giggled. "So are we going to test it out?"

He gaped at her. She really had no recollection of anything over the last few hours… "Um, Sofia, we've _been_ time travelling. We've seen lots of things. You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "No… Maybe my memory has been messed up because of the time jumps?"

'_Yeah, that or you got zapped by a memory-snatching dragonfly_,' Cedric told himself mentally, finally realizing what had happened to her. "R-Right. Maybe."

Sofia looked around her room uncertainly. "So what are we doing in my room anyway?"

"Oh, well…this is where the watch led us." He sighed, feeling exhausted from all the traveling and the recent events.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern, placing a hand on his arm gently.

"I wanted to apologize," he said softly, making her blink in wonder and confusion. "For…all the times I've ever been rude or mean to you—you didn't deserve it. Or any time I ignored you or made you feel inferior—I am truly sorry. You don't warrant that type of treatment…not someone as nice as you."

Still lost as to his rambling but warming with each comment, she just smiled happily. "Whatever it is you're apologizing for, even if you don't have to, you're forgiven." She giggled. "You're my friend, Mr. Cedric. We're bound to have arguments or problems we have to work through, but that's what friends do."

"It is?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Of course! Look, let's make a promise: even if we do something or say something really mean to each other in the future, we'll apologize and move on; because life is too short to lose good friends, especially when there aren't that many out there to begin with."

Nodding in shock and awe, Cedric looked down to her extended hand. He reached out, about to take it, before she stopped him and did something that surprised him again: she removed his glove. "Sofia?"

She just grinned. "A promise with a handshake takes the _whole_ hand, Mr. Cedric," she explained simply. She clasped both of her smaller hands around his, signifying their promise. "It's a promise?"

He finally smiled and placed his other gloved hand over hers. "A promise," he echoed.

Releasing his hands, Sofia smiled excitedly and placed his glove on her own hand. "How does it look?" she asked playfully, holding her hand up for him to see. She snickered as the loose glove started sliding off her hand before Cedric caught it and tapped her forehead with it before sliding it back onto his own hand.

"It doesn't match with your dress," he told her sarcastically before grasping the laughing girl's other hand and using the watch to transport them elsewhere once again.

To be continued…

A/N: So, I'd like to apologize for leaving chapter 5 as a cliffhanger. :p I saw people were having "heart attacks" and fear over what would happen. Lol. Hopefully this makes up for it. Sorry for sending you on the emotional rollercoaster, but we knew something like this would happen eventually, right? :D Oh, and that whole "don't do it again" thing came straight from watching "Pretty Woman" a few too many times on TV this year. Haha! Anyway, to answer a few questions:

CedricAmber: Yep, you can change your name if/when you sign up. You can even change it afterward if you're not happy with it! :) I also don't think Cedric really is that old. I agree—he's probably in his 30s, but I like to keep everything ambiguous. I'm sly like that. Lol JK

Royal Detective: I wouldn't end their friendship for anything. They'll go through trials just like anybody, but the Cedric/Sofia friendship is the one beautiful statement the show itself has made, so I say let it shine! Thanks for all your positive feedback.

Brielle-watterson: So…Sorry you went to bed with a racing heart… *innocent smile* I'll try to refrain from giving you a nervous breakdown in the future. Haha

Belco: Thanks! Yep, now Cedric knows some things that Sofia doesn't know that he knows…you know? :D But she doesn't know that she knew that he knows now what he was never supposed to know. Okay, I'm going to stop now. I'm confusing myself. Haha

Agentgiggles27: HOLA, AMIGA! :) Glad you loved it, and I agree. Sofia was pretty much heartbroken. That's a lot on a girl's plate. And you know what, I need to fix a picture with tater tot Cedric and baby Wormy. That'll be a side project… Haha

Luiz4200: You're right! And that's got to be unnerving for him.

To all: Thanks for your reviews and comments. You've meant a lot to me, and I write for fun and for y'all. Hope this is a good Christmas Eve present! :) And sorry in advance, but I'm likely not posting anything else until after Christmas…family get togethers and banana pudding and all that… Haha. Enjoy your time with family and friends, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas! ~AquaTurquoise


	7. Wibbly Wobbly

Timey Wimey

Summary: Somehow Cedric's spell he's been practicing accidentally sends him and Sofia into the past. Now all Cedric has to worry about is making sure Sofia doesn't find out about "certain incidents" regarding him and his original attempts to obtain her amulet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or any characters. I also don't own the title. (Hehe)

A/N: Well, everyone, this is it! This is the final chapter of "Timey Wimey." I apologize that it took so long. I'm actually putting planning for school tomorrow (whoopee, lol) on hold so that I can finish this chapter. Thanks for all the support through this journey, and I'm hoping to wrap up everything here. As this is my first thing to upload for the New Year, I guess I can officially say, "Happy New Year!" Welcome to 2015. :) Here we go!

Chapter 7: Wibbly Wobbly

Cedric hesitated to open his eyes but only did so when he felt a hand pulling gently at his sleeve. He blinked and looked around, realizing he was back in his workshop, and Sofia was looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cedric?" she asked worriedly, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, Princess Sofia…" He sighed. "Where are we now?"

"We're back in your workshop." She smiled happily. "Maybe that's the end of the journey. I just wish I remembered it."

Cedric cast a sympathetic look toward the young girl and shrugged. "You didn't miss much," he said, clearly hiding several instances of intrigue behind the blanket statement. Oh, she'd missed quite a bit, and he knew it. But perhaps it was best to keep those events a secret…for now.

"Can you at least tell me a few things we saw, please? If we were traveling in the past so much, surely we came across us as children, right?" She gasped as her eyes lit up. She grinned. "Did we see Baby Mr. Cedric?!"

Cedric offered her a dead pan stare. "_No_," he answered with a huff. "…We saw Toddler Cedric, though…"

"Aw! I'm sure you were adorable." She giggled as he blushed in embarrassment yet again. "Hey, Mr. Cedric, can you use that spell you used on James last year to turn him into a baby so I can see what you looked like as a little boy?" She smiled sweetly.

"No! No, no, no, and no! We are not turning me from an adult into a drooling, more bumbling child. Forget it." He rolled his eyes when she laughed. "However, I may take you into my past again _one day_ whenever I perfect this whole charade. I cannot risk it right now, though." He looked around and noticed that recent potions and papers were on his desk, so it appeared that they were indeed back in their current time. He sighed in relief. "Now, Sofia, if you don't mind…it's been a great deal of fun and…such, but I probably need to ease myself into a very long nap so I can sleep away all of the recent events."

She smiled and nodded. "I understand. If all this really happened like you said it did, it probably would be a good idea." She took his hand as he nodded and turned to head to his bedroom. "But…I have a question first."

Cedric sighed tiredly. "Of course you do…" He blinked when he heard a sound like something falling (though it sounded rather muffled) and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

Sofia blinked and looked around. "Hear what?"

"Hmm, nothing… Maybe I'm just tired. What was your question?" He yawned.

"If you can do all of these things and create a portal to our _past_…" She grinned up at him as he seemed to be piecing together just what she was going to ask. "…Is there a way to create a portal to our _future_?"

The sorcerer just blinked and shook his head. "Princess Sofia… This is going to sound very strange coming from me, but I want you to listen." He waited for her nod of understanding before he motioned for her to sit on one of the stools, which she did as she paid close attention. "There are things in our lives that need to remain a mystery," he explained. "That of the future is one of those things. Knowing what's going to happen isn't always in our best interest. For example, what if you discovered something that you're not particularly fond of _now_, but it's for the best for you in the future?"

"Yeah, I guess, but…"

"Or what if you see something marvelous and dwell on it, but it turns out that your prior knowledge of it led you on a different path, and by the time you approached the event…it never happened at all?" He made a questioning gesture with one hand. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes," she responded with a sigh. "It's not always a good thing to know what's going to happen, because we may mess it up."

"Right, though I think I put it more eloquently." He chuckled as she smiled.

"But didn't we mess up anything by going into the past?" She frowned in contemplation. "It's kind of weird, actually… I don't remember anything about our trip, but for some reason I keep getting flashbacks to when I was really little… I could swear I'd met you before I arrived here, but I just noticed it."

He gave her a sarcastic look. "Which is _why_ I had insisted that we not interfere with the past, but _no_…" He smirked when she laughed. "Look, at least it was a minor occurrence such as that. We could have really done far more damage than we did." He paused and frowned. "We actually almost…um…" He cleared his throat. "Oh, never mind all that. I'm rather tired now, so I think I'll get that nap."

Sofia blinked at his seemingly conflicted statements and just smiled. Maybe one day he'd fill her in on why he was acting so strangely. "Okay, Mr. Cedric…but I have one more question."

"One more, and then whether you like it or not, I _will_ be heading to get some rest." He smiled.

She nodded and folded her arms. "If we can go into _our_ past…could our future selves go into _their_ past and possibly see us…even now?"

Cedric froze before opening his mouth to answer. "I… I see no reason why that wouldn't be…possible, I suppose…" He blinked as he heard another noise and turned to face the closet he and Sofia had hidden in several transitions ago. He held a hand out and kept Sofia behind him. "Don't move," he told her quietly, seeing her nod in wonder.

Sofia held her hands to her amulet, as if asking for protection as Cedric crept forward to the closet.

The sorcerer reached out one shaking hand and grasped the doorknob. "Sofia," he whispered, getting her attention. "If there should be any danger, get your wand and say, '_Pause ignotis_.'"

"Okay." She grabbed her training wand from the table and waited for him.

Cedric released a breath and clutched the doorknob tighter before turning it slowly, mentally counting to three, and throwing the door open. He gasped before frowning. "Wormy!"

Sofia put her wand onto the table and jumped from her stool, hurrying over to them before laughing upon seeing the raven's current state.

Cedric shook his head and picked up Wormwood, who was currently tangled in several of his outfits that Cedric had created for him and a mysterious roll of bandages. "How did you get into the closet?"

The princess took the entangled raven from her friend and placed him on the table, helping him peel off the fabric. She whispered to him, "I don't think destroying the outfits is the best way to get your point across, Wormwood."

Wormwood glared at her. "You didn't see the scarecrow outfit, did you?"

Sofia broke into giggles as she finally freed him, the poor raven fluttering to his perch in relief. She looked back at Cedric and smiled. "He's okay. He said—I mean…" She paused, realizing she'd nearly given away one of her secrets. "I think he's not too happy about his clothing line…"

Cedric caught her near confession and just shrugged it off. He knew about two of her abilities now, though she didn't remember admitting them, and he now had new secrets to keep. "He'll get over it. Now, this time…I'm actually going to get some sleep."

Sofia nodded and ran forward, hugging him happily. "Sleep well! And tomorrow…" She looked up at him with a grin. "Can we work on a spell for toddler copies of people?"

The narrowed his eyes and smirked at her. "I know what you're doing, and no. We cannot. We can, however, replenish the supply of items lost during this last journey."

The princess laughed. "Okay." She hugged him a few more moments before smiling up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cedric!" She waved and left the room, shutting the door behind her gently.

Cedric sighed in relief and held onto the table. "Oh, Wormy…you would not _believe_ the day I've had…" He looked toward the raven, who was either ignoring him or already genuinely asleep. Either way, he chuckled. "Then again, _I_ can hardly believe it…" He yawned and walked to his room, collapsing onto his bed and kicking off his shoes as he pulled the blankets around himself.

He pondered Sofia's recent question. '_If we can go into __our__ past…could our future selves go into __their__ past and possibly see us…even now?_' He sighed and pulled his covers over his head, mumbling, "Dear Merlin, I hope not…"

He completely missed the mist of a magic wand and the two mysterious figures that appeared in his room and disappeared quicker than the blink of an eye.

The end!

A/N: Yes! It's finally complete! And I left the end open if anyone else would like to do something with that. I think I'm going to run away—quickly—from any more time travel ideas. Lol. They're fun and everything, but the whole complicated web that time travel tends to weave can get really tedious, so therefore…I'm officially "retiring" from that. Haha. Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll be starting new stories here within the next few weeks. I have to get readjusted to my work schedule, so that's going to take some time, more than likely. See you all soon! And again, I hope this New Year goes well for everyone. Till next time! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
